A bionic cleaning robot is an intelligent cleaning device that can automatically clean the ground. Traditional bionic cleaning robots generally use a clean, flexible roller to perform cleaning operations on the ground and have only one, forward cleaning direction. The problem with this conventional design is that die garbage behind the flexible roller cannot be effectively cleaned up. When the bionic cleaning robot reverses direction, the back surface of a garbage scraper lip for scooping the garbage off the ground will scoot the garbage, inhibiting the garbage from being collected and stored in the bionic cleaning robot. Thus, the conventional bionic cleaning robot has the drawback of being unable to clean thoroughly when moving in reverse, resulting in a decrease in cleaning efficiency.